


habitual

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all too easy to fall into Maleficent's arms. It's the easiest part of going undercover, and she's no fool, it was bound to happen once she came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	habitual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



It's all too easy to fall into Maleficent's arms. It's the easiest part of going undercover, and she's no fool, it was bound to happen once she came back. Mal had never been an easy temptation to resist, and she's never really tried to. The moment she saw her as a dragon she knew- had thought when she saw the burning tree, had suspected when she found the old spell book. 

“You've changed,” she says, not quite an accusation. 

“I have not,” Regina answers with just the right amount of offense. 

Maleficent's gaze is soft, searching. “It's okay.” 

(It isn't.)

.

“Why aren't you mad?” Regina finally asks one night, Mal lightly stroking her bare sides. 

“I have bigger things to be angry about.”

“Oh?” Regina asks, shifting to meet her eyes. “Anything I can help with?”

“You still love me,” Maleficent says, unable to completely hide her surprise. 

_Always_ , is at the tip of her tongue, but fear chases it back. “And?” 

“There was a baby.”

Magic tickles her palms, and Regina forces herself to ask, “When?”

“The same time as the Charming child.” 

Her voice is flat, but Regina doesn't pay it any mind. Rage bubbles beneath her skin. 

.

Maleficent doesn't leave her side or bed for weeks. Regina tells herself it's only for the mission, to figure out what dark magic they'll be doing to Storybrooke. It sounds weak to her own ears, and she tells herself she won't simply forgive Mal. 

(But Mal's already forgiven her for worse, and it's so much easier just to give in to happiness. They could be happy again, they were happy once.)

Regina is beginning to wonder if the whole dark magic thing was a hoax, but she can't bring herself to ask. Asking means forgiveness, and Henry already likes Maleficent.


End file.
